Danmungousaur
by SaurusRock625
Summary: What if Danny Fenton was born as an Evolved Vaxasaurian? What sort of mayhem could possibly be caused from this? And how will this affect his becoming a hero of Amity Park! Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea just came to me awhile ago. What if Danny Fenton wasn't born as a human, but a Vaxasaurian? And not just any Vaxasaurian, but an evolved Vaxasaurian? Now this chapter's just the first part of a two part prologue. Since there are two different kinds of evolved Vaxasaurian, I'm gonna set up a poll for which one Danny should be born as. Please be sure to vote, and I hope to get lots of reviews for this story.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 **Bold = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue Part 1!**_

* * *

In the world, there are many ways that new life can be brought into the world. For creatures such as mammals and some species of fish, they birth their young alive. However, there are many other species that bring their young into the world by laying eggs. Now to many creatures such as humans, and some mammals, and egg is nothing more than a meal. But to many species of bird, reptile, insect, and amphibian, an egg is the very first stage of life for their kind. A precious milestone that must be treasured always.

And in the ghost infested town of Amity Park, we find two ghost hunters examining an egg that is like nothing they've ever seen before. It was twice the size of an Ostrich egg, and more of an oval shape much like a crocodile's egg. The shell was a jet black color, so they were having a hard time seeing what stage in development that the fetus is in. But they have found that it does have a strong heartbeat.

"I don't know what could've laid an egg this big, Jack. It almost seems prehistoric in nature."

"I know what you mean, Maddie. It's a good thing Jazzypants is asleep right now, or she'd probably break this egg by accident."

Maddie and Jack Fenton are Amity Park's resident ghost hunters. However, they do still know quite a bit in the field of herpetology. And this egg is a momentous find for them!

Jack is a portly man that has a massive frame with very stubby legs. He wears a bright orange HAZMAT suit, along with black boots and gloves. He has black hair that is starting to gray on the sides, and black eyes.

Maddie is the brains of the two. She wears a light blue HAZMAT suit with the same black boots and gloves that Jack wears. Despite her birthing her daughter two years ago combined with her being a stay at home mom, she's really kept her figure. Maddie has long brown hair that is currently tied up in a ponytail, bright blue eyes, and porcelain skin.

The two of them found this mysterious egg on their doorstep earlier that afternoon, and were puzzled by how it got there. There was no note attached, and aside from the basket it was in there was no indication that anyone had been there. The two parents brought the egg inside to try and figure out what to do with it.

At first, Jack wanted to turn it into the world's biggest omelet. However, Maddie suggested that they first check to see if there was a viable embryo developing in the egg just to be on the safe side. Once Maddie and Jack heard that heartbeat, they couldn't bring themselves to end the life of a child that hadn't even taken its first breath. No matter what the species was.

Maddie yawned from how tired she was. It was almost midnight, and both grownups were very tired from all of the work they had been doing. Maddie picked up the egg, and started walking towards the stairs.

"Maddie, where are you taking that egg?" Jack asked.

"It'll need warmth for the fetus inside to incubate properly. So until we can build a proper incubation chamber, this egg is sleeping with me." Maddie said.

Jack just nodded in agreement being too tired to argue. He and his wife went up to their room, changed into their sleepwear, and fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillows. The egg was clutched in a firm yet gentle hug, courtesy of Maddie. The sleeping couple was unaware that in the middle of the night, this egg hatched into a creature that was not of this earth.

* * *

 _ **Okay, like I said this is only the first half of the prologue. I'm gonna post a poll for which form of Ultimate Humungousaur Danny should hatch as, so be sure to vote! Read, review, and no flames! For flamers will be arrested by Walker the Ghost Warden!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING GUEST REVIEWER WHO HAS NOT GIVEN ME A NAME TO CALL THEM BY! JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK MY STORIES ARE BORING DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO STOMP ALL OVER MY CREATIVE WAYS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT I WRITE, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10.**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 **Bold = Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue Part 2!**_

* * *

As the night wore on, the warmth of Maddie's embrace as she slept was steadily accelerating the growth of the embryo within the mysterious egg. It could feel the love and caring nature of the creature holding its calcified prison every time she held it before. However, it could only feel hunger from the bigger creature which just scared the embryo within.

Lightning flashed outside due to the thunderstorm that was going on, and the embryo within the egg could feel the creature holding it stir in its sleep. But the embryo also felt a little bit cramped within its shell. So it gave a small kick which moved the egg.

Maddie immediately jolted awake when she felt the egg move. She looked at the egg again to try and see if it was really hatching. There was no movement coming from the egg at the moment, so Maddie decided to try something else. She balled her hand into a fist, and gently knocked on the egg shell two times. She got a response right away as whatever was in the egg knocked back as it tried to break free from its prison.

"Oh my god! It's hatching! **Jack, wake up! The egg is hatching!"** Maddie yelled.

That woke the portly man faster than telling him that there was free fudge. He stood next to his wife, and watched the egg in extreme interest. The egg shook, and rattled as the baby within tried to break out of the shell.

"Come on, little one! You can do it!" Maddie encouraged, thinking that the baby would hear it.

This seemed to help as a reptilian foot the size of that of a Toddler's broke out of the shell. Followed by the other foot, and a tail with something at the end of it. These feature freaked out the two ghost hunters a bit, but not near as much as when the whole shell finally broke. Maddie turned the light on so they could see what it was, and let's just say they were truly surprised.

It was a strange creature that looked like a cross between a human and a dinosaur! It was roughly the size of a year old baby, and had four fingers with tiny claws at the ends, a tail with a small, bright blue orb with silver studs on it that made it look almost like a mace. He also had black skin that looked soft and yet had defined wrinkles like most modern day reptiles. On his back, shoulders, and abdominal area was a snow white turtle shell. He had a row of little golden studs that looked like the beginning stages of spikes running along his back, and three on each shoulder. On his chest were three strange holes on each side of his abdomen. Two on top, and one in the middle with an indent in the middle of his belly. He also wore a bright blue and silver helmet that resembled a mask with downward facing spikes near the front of his face, a beak, and a small golden nose horn with two smaller horns growing in behind it. On his knuckles were small, silver tube-like appendages. On his lower jaw were two visible golden fangs and four skin colored teeth that were visible. When the little guy opened his eyes, they were revealed to be a beautiful sapphire blue and were surrounded by cyan blue skin. They also had this sunken look to them.

He resembled a Styracosaurus in overall appearance. The little guy looked at Maddie, and tilted his head in fascination. However, this gesture was just too cute to the woman. So in response, Maddie did what any other girl would do in this situation. She squealed and scooped the little guy up in a hug.

"Ohhh, aren't you the cutest little thing?" Maddie said in a bubbly voice.

The little creature giggled cutely from this action, and tried to return the hug. But Jack was just shocked senseless by the creature before him.

"Maddie, do you realize what that is?!" Jack asked.

Maddie opened her mouth to answer, but Jack didn't let her and just kept talking.

"That's an evolved Vaxasaurian! Albeit an infant one, but still! He's a creature that shouldn't even be on Earth!" Jack explained. "If we were to train him, he could be the ultimate Ghost Hunter when he grows up!"

The infant Vaxasaurian must've understood what Jack wanted to do to him, and didn't like it. He started crying very loudly which sounded more like a baby Dinosaur trying to roar. Maddie didn't know why, but her motherly instincts kicked into overdrive at that moment. She started rocking the little guy, and even gave him a name as she tried to calm him down.

"Shh, shh, shh! It's okay, Danny! Please don't cry. Mommy's here!" Maddie cooed.

Her tactics seemed to work. Danny slowly stopped crying, and just buried his muzzle into her shoulder. He slowly fell asleep in his new mother's arms, snoring softly and cutely.

This made Maddie smile. She had wanted another child, but Jack was far more content with just having Jazz. But Maddie made the decision to adopt this little evolved Vaxasaurian, and raise him as her own. She placed a motherly kiss on Danny's forehead, and got back into bed while still cradling the baby in her arms.

"I'll take care of you, Danny." Maddie whispered. "I promise."

Having said her piece, Maddie soon joined her new son in the world of pleasant dreams. Her dreams depicted all of the adventures that she would have raising Danny.

* * *

 _ ***Pant, Pant* *Sigh* Sorry about my earlier outburst. It's just that the ONE review I get for this tells me that ALL of my stories are boring, so I went a little ballistic. Anyways, PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME REVIEWS FOR THIS STORY! LIKE FOR WHO DANNY SHOULD FIGHT FIRST! And if you don't have anything nice to say and it's NOT a constructive review, DON'T REVIEW! Now, please feel free to leave a review for this story while I pull myself together.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Okay folks, this is gonna be another one of those slow chapters in this story. Basically, we're gonna take a look at Danny's teenage life as an evolved Vaxasaurian this chapter. I'm still accepting ideas for who Danny fights first. Although, I do like the idea of Danny fighting Skulker.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10! ROLL IT!**_

* * *

 _ *****Fourteen Years After Hatching…*****_

* * *

It was the first day of the school year in Amity Park, and it was still plenty early in the morning at about 5:30am. Eastern standard time. And in the Fenton family home, Maddie was making her way to her son's room to wake him up, knowing that while he may be a light sleeper he still needs a bit of help getting up this early. She made her way to her son's room, glad that the house was built to handle a lot of extra weight. Cracking the door to her son's room open, she looked inside to see that Danny was still sleeping.

The boy has really grown since he first hatched as proven by the massive beast curled up under the blanket. As far as Evolved Vaxasaurians go, Danny isn't yet full grown. But he's still a giant compared to humans, being a good twelve feet tall. The studs on his back and shoulders have also grown and sharpened to their full length, and his nose horn has also gotten a bit longer and sharper. He's also gotten much more masculine than anyone expected, but that's normal for his species.

Knowing that her son wasn't a morning person made Maddie a little apprehensive about waking him up, but she knew that he started high school today and wanted him to make a good impression. So she walked over to her son's bed, and gently rubbed his back to wake him up.

"Danny, it's time. Time to wake up." Maddie whispered.

Danny groaned a bit, but opened his eyes regardless of whether he wanted to wake up or not. He yawned in a way that sounded more like a snort from a Styracosaurus, before getting up and stretching to get the kinks out of his joints.

"Ugh, what day is it?" Danny asked, tiredness evident in his voice.

"It's your first day of high school, Danny. Now come on, we gotta get you ready!" Maddie said, reminding her son of what was happening.

Now THAT woke the teenage alien up. He immediately walked over to his closet and pulled out a bulky school bag.

"Good thing I packed my school supplies earlier this week." Danny said as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

The two walked downstairs so everyone else could finish getting ready for the day. After all, Jazz is always ready when it comes to learning, and would never even DREAM of being late on the first day of the school year. Like the saying goes, "the early bird catches the peanut". I think.

Oh well, the point is, it was the start of what was sure to be a whole new adventure for our young Vaxasaurian.

* * *

 _ **A Morning in the Life of a Teenage Alien**_

* * *

As Danny and his mother walked through the streets of Amity Park, the young alien could practically feel all of the stares being directed at him. It was no secret that the humans of Amity Park are wary of his presence. I mean, you would be too if a giant humanoid dinosaur was walking around your town. But since Danny was on the receiving end of those stares, he was beginning to feel very self conscious at this point.

Something that Maddie picked up right away.

"Are you okay, Danny?" she asked.

"No, I'm not. I'm worried, mom. What if I end up labeled as a freak at school? What if I lash out because of people taunting me and end up severely hurting someone?" Danny asked, voicing his concerns.

This caused Maddie to stop in her tracks. Of course Danny would be self conscious of his species due to the looks people were giving him, but she had no idea what she would do if her son was shunned by his peers. But, she decided that they would just take things one step at a time.

"Well, if it comes to that, just don't listen to them. You may not be a human, but you have more heart than any other human I've met in my lifetime!" Maddie said. "Don't worry about what others think, Danny. Just be yourself, and you'll find out who your real friends are."

Danny smiled as his mother's words helped to ease his worries. At least now he knew that he might be able to find out who his real friends are. Regardless of what species they might be.

After about fifteen more minutes of walking, Danny and Maddie finally made it to Casper High School. Admittedly, Danny was still pretty nervous about this, but he was willing to give it a chance for his mother.

"I'll be by when school lets out to pick you up. Just be yourself, try your hardest in class, and try not to have an outburst." Maddie said.

Danny just nodded in response. Taking one last deep breath, the evolved Vaxasaurian started for the building. But he was completely unaware of a pair of eyes staring at him.

Once inside, Danny was immediately given a lot of space due to most of the students being wary of him. But this didn't stop Danny from keeping his head held high and just getting to his first class without problems. When he got to English class, Danny was greeted by a bald, overweight human male with a beard.

"Excuse me, is this Mr. Lancer's class? I'm new here and don't yet know my way around." Danny asked.

"Ah, yes. You're that special case student I was told about." the man said. "Yes, you're in the right place. I'm mister Lancer, and I will be your English teacher for this year. Just go ahead and take a seat anywhere while you wait for the rest of the class to arrive."

"Yes sir. Thank you, sir." Danny said in appreciation.

The young Vaxasaurian took a seat at a desk near the back of the class, but decided not to use a chair. It probably wouldn't be able to support his weight anyway. Wordlessly, Danny took out a novel from his favorite book series, and began to read while he waited for the rest of the class.

* * *

 _ **Okay, I've scraped the idea of a Power Rangers Jungle Fury/Star Wars: The Clone Wars crossover and instead think that I should do one between Danny Phantom and Star Wars: The Clone Wars. Here's the summary of what I have in mind.**_

* * *

 _ **Born the child of Jedi Consular Madeline Andreas and Jedi Guardian Jackson Fenton, young Daniel James Fenton has always been a carefree child with a highly protective streak. But when he is found to be Force Sensitive after saving his parents from a very powerful Sith Lord, how will things change when he is offered to join the Jedi Order? With the Clone Wars on the rise, how will this young Jedi change the course of events in the Star Wars universe?**_

* * *

 _ **Let me know if you think writing this story would be a good idea.**_


End file.
